lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighters of Lapis Wiki:Q-Orbit/Week 2: 8/4/14 - 8/10/14
Welcome to Q-Orbit's second week. *None of as of this week. This week with the reveal of Ganondorf in Hyrule Warriors (along with a couple of other playable villains) I want you to create a game with a focus on villains. No specific genre, just the cast has to be mostly villains. Weekly user hasn't been set up yet. Pic of the day. In this Smash Bros. installment, this little guy is also making an appearance! I…don't know his name, but he's the Prince of the Sablé Kingdom. He's from the Game Boy game Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru (translated as The Frog For Whom the Bell Tolls), which was only released in Japan. Here's the trophy of the Sablé Prince. He transforms into a snake or a frog, and unloads multiple attacks on any opponent he catches. Keep attacking your foes when they're trapped in his dust cloud. *The Prince of the Sable Kingdom has been revealed as an assist trophy. This time I get to laugh. Pic of the day. Look at these three radiant pieces... Yup, you guessed it! It's another combinable item like the Dragoon-the Daybreak. This is what it looks like when all three parts are combined together. How powerful will its beam blast be? FYI, you can fire shooting items while moving backward and forward. Change direction by flicking the Control Stick or Circle Pad toward the back of the fighter. '' *Dragoon revealed for Super Smash Bros for Wii U. Wait, shit, I meant Daybreak. God damn it. *New info and screens released from the Hyrule Warriors direct: **Adventure Mode: Players are faced with a grid of challenges that looks like the map from The Legend of Zelda on NES. Completing each challenge unlocks a new region of the map, and with it, a new level of Adventure Mode. Certain characters and weapons can only be unlocked in Adventure Mode. **Costumes: Club Nintendo members who buy and register Hyrule Warriors within four weeks of launch will receive a set of alternate Ganondorf costumes as free in-game downloadable content. More details will be made available on http://club.nintendo.com. For certain other characters, Nintendo will make downloadable alternate costumes available as pre-order bonuses from select retailers in North America. Nintendo will announce more information about how to get these cosmetic add-ons in the future. **Playable Characters: In addition to Ganondorf, players can opt to play as various characters from The Legend of Zelda universe. Each character carries his or her own specialty weapons: Link (Hylian Sword), Princess Zelda (Rapier), Impa (Giant Blade), Midna (Shackle), Sheik (Harp), Agitha (Parasol), Darunia (Hammer), Princess Ruto (Zora Scale), Zant (Scimitar), Fi (Goddess Blade), Ghirahim (Demon Blade) and Lana (Book of Sorcery). **Weapons: A Chain Chomp will make a guest appearance as a weapon. As the story advances, new weapons will become available to some characters, such as the Magic Rod for Link, the Baton for Zelda and Spear for Lana. Weapons have special abilities called Skills that increase attack damage, or perhaps increase the chance of finding Hearts. Filling the Focus Spirit magic gauge will temporarily increase a character’s abilities and help to mow down huge numbers of enemies. And Bombchus are back, just bigger and more explosive. **Game Play: Players can level their characters up to increase HP and attack skill, or they can grab materials dropped by defeated monsters to craft Badges to increase a weapon’s number of attacks, create longer combos or extend Focus Spirit time. **Co-Op Mode: Two players can play a local co-op match, with one player looking at the TV and the other looking at the Wii U GamePad controller. Single players can also play on the TV, or using only the GamePad in off-TV play. when using local co-op, resolution is slightly lowered. **Locations: Players will face down hordes of enemies in familiar locations, such as Skyloft from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Lake Hylia from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Twilight Field from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. **Classic Zelda Elements: Players will recognize items from their favorite Zelda games, including bombs, arrows and a Hookshot. The game is filled with familiar Zelda staples, such as Cuccos, Rupees, Gold Skulltulas and plenty of grass cutting. Hoooo boy. ''Pic of the day. Victini and Xerneas are both support Pokémon. Victini's Victory Star boosts the attack of whoever throws the Poké Ball, and also prevents flinching. Xerneas's Geomancy increases the launch power of all fighters, but exceptionally raises it for whoever had the Poké Ball. '' *Vicinti and Xerneas explained in a bit more detail. ''Pic of the day. Here's the trophy gallery for the 3DS version. You can rotate the trophies by drawing circles on the bottom screen. Super Smash Bros. Brawl had tons of trophies, but rumor has it that the 3DS version alone may have more than Brawl. Looks like the Dr. Wily that we made from scratch for the 3DS version is on his knees in disbelief. *Trophies explained in more detail, new trophy shop. Pic of the day. "♪Ba-ding!♪" If you turn on the 3D effect, it really looks like there's a Game Boy inside the screen *New Gameboy Stage!